Hanbuch zur Haltung eines Elben
by Grishhak
Summary: Wir, Grishhâk Sauroniell und Homicida präsentieren: HzHeE, die erste offizielle anleitung für Orks! bitte R&R! END
1. kapitel 1 bis 4

Handbuch zur Haltung eines Elben.  
  
Von Grishhâk Sauroniell und Homicida  
  
Inhaltsverzeichnis  
  
Was sollte man vor der Anschaffung eines Elben beachten? Welche Arten gibt es? Welche Art ist für mich am geeignetesten? Woher bekomme ich „meinen"Elben? Welches Zubehör brauche ich? Gestaltung des Innengeheges Gestaltung des Außengeheges Einlebung neuer Exemplare Futter Was machen, wenn er krank wird? Wie zähme ich widerspenstige Exemplare? Schlusswort  
  
Kapitel 1 Was sollte man vor der Anschaffung eines Elben beachten?  
  
Damit sich ihr Elb wohl bei ihnen fühlt und gesund bleibt, müssen sie bereit sein, auf seine Bedürfnisse einzugehen. Im folgenden habe ich ihnen einige Punkte zusammengestellt, die sie unbedingt vor der Anschaffung eines Elben abklären sollten.  
  
Entscheidungshilfen:  
  
Bedenken sie, dass Elben sehr alt, sprich: theoretisch unsterblich, werden können. Elben tut Sonne und frische Luft gut. Haben sie die Möglichkeit, ihrem Elben eine Sommerplatz im Gerten oder auf dem Balkon einzurichten? Die notwendige Ausstattung ist teuer. Elben sind keine Schmusetiere. Trotz ihres niedlichen Aussehens können sie sehr widerspenstig und scheu sein. Es ist nicht einfach, einen Elben abwechslungsreich zu ernähren. Auch Fertigfutter muss durch Frischfutter ergänzt werden Wenn sie verreisen müssen, sollten sie ihren Elben lieber zu Hause lassen. Haben sie jemanden, der sich während ihren Abwesenheit um ihn kümmert? Elben sind keine Allergieträger. Sie sind also auch für Orks geeignet, die eine Tierhaarallergie haben.  
  
Einzel- oder Paarhaltung?  
  
Elben sind Einzelgänger. Auch wenn sie in der Natur oft in größeren Gruppen anzutreffen sind, bevorzugen sie doch die Einzel-, oder allenfalls die Paarhaltung. Von der Haltung von mehr als 2 Elben ist auf jeden Fall abzuraten. Zur Fortpflanzungszeit sind sie gewöhnlich geselliger, jedoch ist darauf zu achten, dass es genügend Versteckmöglichkeiten für das Männchen gibt, um dem in der Paarungszeit sehr aufdringlichen Weibchen zu entgehen. Geschlechtsunterscheidung  
  
Wenn sie für ihren Elben eine passende Partnerin oder einen passenden Partner suchen, dann wählen sie am besten unter halbwüchsigen bis ausgewachsenen Elben. Je jünger die Exemplare sind, umso schwieriger erweist sich nämlich die Geschlechtsunterscheidung. Normalerweise zeichnen sich männliche Exemplare durch einen muskulösen Oberkörper und ein wurmartiges, längliches Fortpflanzungsorgan zwischen den Beinen aus. Weiblich Elben haben hingegen in der Regel eine leicht bis stark gewölbte Brust. Lassen sie sich im Zweifelsfall von einem langjährigen und erfahrenen Züchter beraten.  
  
Elben und andere Wesen  
  
Sie halten sich außer Elben auch noch andere Wesen, Warge zum Beispiel? Es ist nicht zu empfehlen, Elben mit anderen Wesen in Kontakt kommen zu lassen, da sie entweder diese anzugreifen versuchen könnten, oder diese durch ihre Meditation in den Wahnsinn getrieben werden könnten.  
  
Kinder und Elben  
  
Kinder sind meist mit Schwertreife (das Alter, wo sie lernen, mit dem Schwert umzugehen) in der Lage, Verständnis für die Bedürfnisse und Ansprüche eines Elben zu entwickeln. Eltern müssen jedoch ihr Kind entsprechend anleiten. Es ist vor allem wichtig, dem Kind zu vermitteln, dass Elben zumindest am Anfang recht scheu sind. Zu häufiges Anfassen könnte ihren Elben nur ängstigen und im schlimmsten Fall Verhaltensschäden hervorrufen. Erklären sie ihrem Kind, dass man dem Elben nur mit viel Geduld und Zuwendung die Angst vor dem Ork nehmen kann. Schließlich ist es sogar möglich, den Elben soweit vertraut zu machen, dass er freiwillig herbeikommt, wenn man ihm einen Leckerbissen, z.B. ein Stück Lembas, mit der Hand hinhält.  
  
Kapitel 2 Welche Arten gibt es? Eine übersicht über die Arten der Elben und ihre Eigenschaften.  
  
Name: Noldor  
  
Verbreitung: Imladris  
  
Natürlicher Lebensraum: Valinor  
  
Verhalten: - von Morgengraun bis Abenddämmerung aktiv, manchmal auch nachts  
- Ihre Umgebung erscheint ihnen oft als langweilig, versuchen  
dann, in eine neue Umgebung zu gelangen.  
  
Haltung: Noldor brauchen eine vielseitige und interessante Umgebung, die sich oft verändern sollte.  
  
Futter: Am besten füttert man Noldor mit Brot, Obst und frischem Gemüse. Fleisch, das ihnen von Orks angeboten wird, rühren sie in der Regel nicht an.  
  
Besonderheiten: sehr wissbegierig, leicht zu manipulieren  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Name: Sindar  
  
Verbreitung: An den Küsten, teilweise auch bei Nandor-Elben  
  
Natürlicher Lebensraum: die Küsten in Mittelerde, Valinor  
  
Verhalten: -Aktivität siehe Noldor  
-Angst vor Veränderungen  
-grundsätzlich eine leicht pessimistische Einstellung  
  
Haltung: Hauptsächlich in Außengehegen mit viel Wasser. Die Umgebung so wenig wie möglich verändern, es sei denn, ihr Elb weist Verhaltensstörungen auf. (Bei Sindar-Elben, die bei Nandor-Elben leben, bitte die dortigen Anweisungen befolgen.)  
  
Futter: siehe Noldor  
  
Besonderheiten: machen sich keine Illusionen, nicht aufmüpfig  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Name: Tarwarwaith (Nandor)  
  
Verbreitung: nördlicher Düsterwald  
  
Natürlicher Lebensraum: südlicher Düsterwald  
  
Verhalten: -leben auf Bäumen  
- sowohl Tags als auch Nachts sehr aktiv  
- nicht ganz so lethargisch wie Noldor oder Sindar  
  
Haltung: brauchen viel Auslauf, am Besten hält man wenige Exemplare auf großen Gebieten mit vielen, hohen Bäumen  
  
Futter: siehe Noldor  
  
Besonderheiten: schwer zu erziehen  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Name: Galadhrim  
  
Verbreitung: Lorien  
  
Natürlicher Lebensraum: Lorien  
  
Verhalten: ähnlich den Tarwarwaith, aber weniger aktiv  
  
Haltung: siehe Tarwarwaith  
  
Futter: siehe Nandor  
  
Besonderheiten: siehe Tarwarwaith  
  
Kapitel 3 Welche Art ist für mich am geeignetesten?  
  
Vor der Anschaffung eines Elben sollte man sich unbedingt darüber im klaren sein, welche Arten welche Pflege brauchen. Dann sollte man sich versichern, dass man seinem Elben auch die richtige Umgebung schaffen kann. Dies ist sehr wichtig, da Elben die Angewohnheit haben, einzugehen, sollte ihr Gehege nicht ihren Ansprüchen entsprechen.  
  
Es ist ratsam, sich zuerst eine Liste zu machen, auf der sie vermerken welche Umgebung, Auslauf, usw. sie ihrem Elben bieten können. Dann sollten sie sich Kapitel 2 noch einmal durchlesen und dabei darauf achten, auf welche Art ihre Stichpunkte am besten zutreffen.  
  
Hier ein paar Tipps zu den Arten:  
  
Am pflegeleichtesten ist in der Regel ein Tarwarwaith. Sie brauchen nur viel Auslauf und Bäume, sind aber ansonsten nicht sehr anspruchsvoll. Noldor sollte man sich nur anschaffen, wenn man auch genug Möglichkeiten hat, ihnen eine interessante Umgebung zu bieten. Am zutraulichsten werden Noldor und Sindar, wobei Galadhrim und Tarwarwaith meistens immer scheu bleiben. Galadhrim brauchen viel Ruhemöglichkeiten auf hohen Bäumen.  
  
Kapitel 4 Woher bekomme ich meinen Elben?  
  
Wenn sie sich einmal für eine Elbenart entschieden hat, stellt sich als nächstes die Frage, woher man ein Exemplar dieser Gattung bekommt. Hierfür gibt es insgesamt 3 Möglichkeiten: Als erstes einmal das Einfangen aus der Natur, dann der Züchter und schließlich kann man auch einen Elben aus dem umfangreichen Angebot der Kerker von Barad Dur, Dol Guldur und Angemar wählen. Jedoch sollte man folgendes beachten:  
  
Einfangen eines Elben aus freier Wilbahn: Elben sind in der freien Natur meist zu mehreren unterwegs. Es ist unratsam, eine solche Gruppe anzugreifen, da diese sich als höchst wehrsarm erweisen könnten. Auch sollten sie beachten, dass man Elben ihr Alter nicht genau ansehen kann. Es kann ihnen also passieren, dass sie ein bereits älteres Exemplar einfangen. Diese haben in der Regel arge Probleme, sich in ihrem neuen zu Hause einzuleben und gehen ein.  
  
Kaufen eines Elben beim Züchter: Lassen sie sich auf jeden Fall die Papiere des Elben zeigen, um mit sicherheit sagen zu können, um welche Rasse es sich handelt., denn oft werden Noldor als „Grauelben"angeboten. Diese würden diese Verwechslung nicht lange überlegen. Sehen sie sich auch an, wie der Züchter die Elben hält, um später keine Fehler zu machen. Lassen sie sich auch die Eltern zeigen.  
  
Kaufen aus einem der bekannten Kerker: Die dort angebotenen Elben können sie bedenkenlos erwerben. Sie sind in der Regel bereits an das Leben in Gefangenschaft gewöhnt und leben sich problemlos bei ihnen ein.  
  
HINWEIS: Wenn sie in den Kerkern nicht ihren Wunschelben finden, können sie ihn auch bei einem der Züchter „vorbestellen". Während der Wartezeit können sie dann ihrem Elben ein angemessenes heim schaffen.  
  
Zeitpunkt des Kaufs: Am besten kaufen sie ihren Elben im Sommer, da man da mit sicherheit feststellen kann, ob es sich um ein krankes Exemplar handelt. 


	2. kapitel 5

Kapitel 5 Welches Zubehör benötige ich?  
  
Damit sich ihr Elb wohlfühlt und gesund bleibt, ist gewisses Zubehör einfach ein muss! Darum haben wir im folgenden Kapitel eine Liste des benötigten Zubehörs aufgestellt:  
  
Die Leine:  
Wenn sie mit ihrem Elben Gassi gehen, sollten sie ihn auf gar  
keinen Fall ohne Leine Laufen lassen. Diese sollte mindestens 5  
Meter lang sein und auf gar keinen Fall aus Eisen oder einem  
anderen Metall bestehen. (Leder ist hingegen sehr geeignet.)  
Das Halsband sollte nicht zu weit und auch nicht zu eng sein. Es  
passt, wenn sie ihre Daumen noch zwischen Band und Hals stecken  
können. Es sollte keine Stacheln haben!!!  
  
Näpfe:  
Fressen servieren sie ihrem Elben am Besten auf einem großen  
Stein. Einen Trinknapf benötigen sie nicht. Sorgen sie dafür,  
dass immer frisches Wasser im Gehege ist.  
  
Bürsten und Kämme:  
Elben pflegen ihre prächtige Kopfbehaarung sehr sorgfältig. Es  
ist daher ratsam, ihm eigene Kämme, Bürsten und sonstige  
Pflegemittel zur Verfügung zu stellen, da er sonst Gebrauch von  
ihren privaten Dingen macht.  
  
Maulkorb:  
Sie haben einen bissigen Elben?  
Dann müssen sie ihm, wenn sie Gassi gehen, neben Leine und  
Halsband laut Paragraph 8 der Kampfelben-Bestimmungen auch einen  
Maulkorb anlegen. Einen guten Maulkorb erhalten sie im  
Elbenfachhandel.  
  
Spielzeug:  
Als Spielzeug können sie ihrem Elben so ziemlich alles geben,  
aber sehen sie davon ab, ihn mit Waffen spielen zu lassen!!! 


	3. Kapitel 7, 6 Übersprungen

7. Gestaltung des Außengeheges  
  
Damit sich Ihr Elb wohlfühlt, ist es von äußerster Notwendigkeit, ihm ein naturnahes Außengehege anzufertigen. Dies ist eine sehr zeit- und kraftaufwendige Angelegenheit. Daher sollten Sie sich ein paar feie Tage nehmen und vielleicht auch ein paar Freunde und Bekannte um Hilfe bitten.  
  
Als erstes messen sie das Gehege ab. Es sollte mindestens 20 Meter lang und Breit sein. Stecken sie Pfosten in die Ecken des Zukünftigen Freilaufes und verbinden sie diese mit einer waagerechten Schnur.  
  
Da Elben nicht wie z.B. Zwerge dazu neigen, zu buddeln, ist es eigentlich nicht nötig, das Gehege auch unterirdisch aufwendig zu sichern. Um aber zu verhindern, dass Ihr Elb auf die Idee kommt, sich einfach unter dem Zaun, der später das ganze umgibt, durchzuwühlen, sollten Sie unter dem Seil einen 1 Meter tiefen und 20 cm breiten Schacht ausheben und diesen mit großen Steinen füllen. Dann gießen Sie noch flüssigen Beton über die Steine und vergewissern sich, dass die dadurch entstandene Fläche waagerecht ist.  
  
Nun holen Sie sich runde, glatte Säulen, die ca. 6 Meter hoch sind und versenken Sie diese Anstelle der Pfosten einen Meter tief an den Ecken im Boden.  
  
Als nächstes besorgen Sie sich genügend Blumenpflanzkübel (40x30cm, ca. 30 Kilo schwer, Baumarkt, in rot und grau erhältlich, zwischen 4 und 5 Euro, das Stück) und bauen mit diesen eine 2-reihige Mauer auf den Beton. Die Steine werden mit der ausgehobenen Erde gefüllt.  
  
Besorgen Sie sich nun dicke Holzplatten und nageln Sie mehrere Schichten versetzt zu 4 4,50x20 Meter großen Zäunen. Befestigen Sie diese zwischen den Säulen.  
  
Die Zäune werden von innen mit verschiedenen Grüntönen angemalt. Sägen Sie Eine Tür hinein und befestigen Sie ein gutes Schloss an selbiger.  
  
Besorgen Sie sich einen Steinbohrer und bohren Sie in 2 der Steinmauern in Bodennähe ein 30x30 cm großes Loch. Zwischen diesen 2 Löchern graben Sie eine mindestens 30 cm tiefe und 40cm breite Rinne. Leiten sie Wasser durch diese.  
  
Besorgen sie sich einen Mallornbaum (Lorien-Fachartikel, 59,99 Euro) und pflanzen Sie ihn in die Mitte des Geheges. Düngen Sie ihn gut, dann ist er bereits in ein paar Monaten ausgewachsen.  
  
Pflanzen Sie Büsche und anderes Grünzeugs an die Ränder des Geheges.  
  
Legen Sie Bretter in eine Ecke (höchstens 2m lang), damit sich Ihr Elb einen Unterschlupf oder ein Flett bauen kann.  
  
Warten Sie 2 Monate und Ihr kleiner kann einziehen! 


	4. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6 Gestaltung des Innengeheges  
  
Im Winter oder an regnerischen Tagen sollten Sie Ihren Elben nicht im Außengehege (Kapitel 7) lassen, da er krank werden oder in Depressionen fallen könnte. Manche Elben sind bereits schnell zahm genug, um ins Haus geholt zu werden, selbst wenn man kein extra dafür vorgesehenes Gehege hat. Doch sollten sich auch Besitzer solcher Exemplare ein Innengehege anlegen, sollten sie einmal ohne ihren Elben verreisen wollen.  
  
Ein Elbeninnengehege sollte nicht aus einem Käfig oder ähnlichem bestehen, da sich Ihr Elb sonst alles andere als wohl fühlt und er Gefahr läuft, einzugehen. Richten Sie ihm daher lieber ein eigenes Zimmer mit von außen verschließbarer Tür nach der folgenden Anleitung ein.  
  
Das Zimmer sollte etwa 12 Quadratmeter groß und 2 Meter hoch sein. Bitte beachten Sie, dass die Fenster (falls vorhanden) aus bruchfestem Material gefertigt sein müssen, da es in der Anfangszeit nicht voraussehbar ist, wie Ihr Elb auf die neue Umgebung reagiert. Der Boden sollte mit Kunstrasen ausgelegt sein, an der Decke können sie künstliches Efeu befestigen. Die Wände strichen sie vorerst in verschiedenen Grüntönen. Wenn sie über Plastikblumen verfügen, können sie diese an Decke und Wänden befestigen.  
  
Nun zur Einrichtung: In einer Ecke des Zimmers modellieren Sie aus Gips einen Baum, dessen Wurzeln auf dem Kunstrasen und dessen unterste Äste an der Decke sichtbar sind. An den Ästen hängen Sie Pflanzenkübel (grün) mit grünen Pflanzen auf. Den Baum selbst streichen Sie in verschiedenen Brauntönen. Legen Sie an seinen Stamm eine Matratze und überziehen Sie diese mit einem Grünen Filzbezug.  
  
Montieren Sie an einer der Wände in Bodennähe ein Waschbecken und vergipsen Sie die Zwischenräume zwischen Waschbecken und Boden leicht schräg. Auf dieser Schräge können Sie ebenfalls Kunstrasen befestigen. Lackieren Sie nun das Waschbecken in Brauntönen und demontieren Sie den Wasserhahn. Bauen Sie stattdessen einen Brunnen ein, der das Wasser die Wand herunterfließen und sich im Waschbecken sammeln lässt.  
  
Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie auch Kerzen (Vorsicht, Brandgefahr!! Die Autoren sowie der Verein Elben-in-Not e.V. übernehmen keine Haftung.) als Sterne an der Decke befestigen. Nun bauen Sie in eine der noch freien Ecken eine kleine Höhle und legen Sie die Spielsachen Ihres Elben in diese.  
  
Nun bleibt nur noch zu hoffen, dass sich Ihr Elb in seinem neuen Zuhause wohlfühlt. 


	5. kapitel 8

Kapitel 8 Einlaben neuer Exemplare  
  
Sie sind der Meinung, dass es Ihrem Elb alleine nicht gut geht und er dringend einen Spielgefährten braucht? Oder Sie wollen Elben züchten und benötigen einen Partner? Oder haben Sie vielleicht sogar so einen Spaß an der Elbenhaltung, dass Sie sich noch einen Schützling anlegen wollen?  
  
Die Anschaffung eines neuen Elben dürft eigentlich keine Probleme bereiten, wenn Sie dieses Buch vorher gut gelesen haben. Doch nun stellt sich die Frage, wie Ihr Elb den „Nachwuchs"aufnehmen wird. Damit Sie keine unangenehmen Überraschungen erleben, ist es von Nöten, die folgenden Tipps zu beachten.  
  
Es ist keine gute Idee, den Neuzuwachs in freier Wildbahn einzufangen, da Sie so nicht wissen, welche Interessen dieser hat. Besorgen Sie sich lieber ein Exemplar bei einem Züchter. Dieser kennt die Charaktereigenschaften seiner Schützlinge genau und kann so ein passendes Exemplar finden. Sollten sie Ihren ersten Elben aus einem der Kerker haben, können Sie auch bedenkenlos einen zweiten aus den Kerkern nehmen, die Beiden werden sich höchstwahrscheinlich blendend verstehen. Nachdem Sie einen neuen Elb besorgt haben, lassen sie die Beiden auf gar keinen Fall gleich ohne Aufsicht zusammen. Gewöhnen Sie erst den neuen an sich und erziehen Sie ihn, da sein Verhalten sonst auf Ihren Ersten abfärben könnte. Hat sich der kleine dann an die Hand gewöhnt, können Sie die beiden für kurze Zeit unter Beobachtung zusammenbringen. Dieses Treffen sollte jedoch nicht im Gehege stattfinden. Gehen sie am besten mit beiden spazieren. Es lohnt sich, einen Freund oder Bekannten, der Erfahrung mit Elben hat, mitzunehmen, falls sich die Beiden verstreiten. Wiederholen Sie Punkt 3 Täglich. Nach ein paar Wochen können sie dann beide zusammen ins Gehege lassen. Anfangs kann es noch zu Streitigkeiten kommen. Stellen sie sich in solch einem Fall immer auf die Seite des Neuen.  
  
Noch ein paar Tipps für die Haltung von mehreren Elben:  
  
Füttern Sie immer alle gleichzeitig. Streicheln Sie nie einen alleine. Wenn es Streit gibt, schimpfen Sie mit allen Beteiligten gleichermaßen. Benachteiligen/bevorzugen sie keinen.  
  
Wenn sie diese Tipps beachten, dürfte eigentlich nichts schief gehen. 


	6. kapitel 9

Kapitel 9 Futter  
  
Damit Ihr Elb sich wohlfühlt und nicht krank wird, benötigt er das richtige Futter.  
  
Bitte beachten Sie hierbei, dass Elben kein Fleisch von zweibeinigen Geschöpfen wie zum Beispiel Menschen, Hobbits, Orks (Pfui, schämen Sie sich, sich an der eigenen Rasse zu vergreifen!! Wenn Sie das machen, melde ich das Amnesty Mordor!) oder Elben. Auch Fleich von Wargen, Drachen, Spinnen und Mumakils ist nicht gerade förderlich für die Gesundheit Ihres Elben.  
  
Wenn Sie ihren Elben mit Fleisch füttern wollen, nehmen Sie am besten Fleisch vom Huhn, Schwein und Rind. Doch servieren Sie ihrem Elben NIE rohes Fleisch. Es kann passieren, dass er es über längere Zeit verschmäht, bis er es schließlich vor Hunger doch isst. Bis dahin können Tage vergangen sein und das Fleisch ist eigentlich schon ungenießbar und voller Salmonellen. Also: Braten oder räuchern Sie das Fleisch vorher!  
  
Auch sollten Sie beachten, dass Elben keine reinen Fleischfresser sind. Sie brauchen auf jeden Fall Abwechslung auf ihrem Speiseplan. Frisches Obst oder Gemüse haben sich als sehr geeignet zur Ergänzung des Futters für Ihren Elben erwiesen. Hierbei müssen Sie unbedingt darauf achten, dass die Früchte ganz sicher frisch sind. Das heißt, sie haben noch keinen pelzigen Überzug (Egal, wie gut Ihnen das schmeckt, Ihren Elben macht es krank!), sie sind fest und riechen nicht nach Alkohol. Sie können diese Sachen Ihrem Elben roh oder zubereitet geben.  
  
Zubereitung: Obst können sie klein schneiden und es mischen. Wenn sie wollen, können Sie Milch stehen lassen und den Rahm zu den Früchten geben. Das Ganze servieren Sie in einer Schüssel. Gemüse können sie auch klein schneiden und mit Essig und Öl anmachen. Sie können es aber auch auf dem Feuer kochen und daraus einen Eintopf machen. In einem solchen Eintopf machen sich auch Fleischstückchen sehr gut!  
  
Eine sehr gute Speise für den Elben ist auch das sogenannte Lembas. Es ist eine Art Brot, das für uns ungenießbar ist, doch Elben LIEBEN es. Es gibt dieses Lembas in vielen verschiedenen Ausführungen. Die Rezepte finden Sie in dem Buch „Alles für den Elben – von A wie Apfel bis Z wie Ziegenkäse – wie Sie ihrem Elben ein perfektes Fresschen vorsetzen".  
  
Mit diesen Speisen wird es Ihnen wahrscheinlich ohne größere Probleme gelingen, Ihren Elben fit zu halten. 


	7. kapitel 10

Kapitel 10

Was mache ich, wenn er krank wird?

Nun, um diese Frage zu beantworten, muss ich erst einmal erklären, woran man einen kranken Elben in der Regel erkennt. Da man aber nicht auf alle Krankheiten auf die selbe art und Weise Reagieren sollte, werde ich dann einige Krankheiten genauer beschreiben und auch erläutern, wie Ihr Elb wieder gesund wird.

Einen kranken Elben kann man normalerweise bereits am Aussehen erkennen:

seine Körperhaltung ist krumm und aller Eleganz und Grazie beraubt

seine Haare sind spröde oder fetten

seine Augen haben allen Glanz verloren

er zittert und ist kaum ansprechbar

er schläft mit geschlossenen Augen

er isst nicht

er kümmert sich nicht um sein Äußeres

Sollten Sie eine oder mehrere dieser Auffälligkeiten an Ihrem Elben bemerken, so ist er höchstwahrscheinlich sehr krank und benötigt dringendst Ihre Hilfe. Damit Sie diese Hilfe auch leisten können, nun die häufigsten Elbenkrankheiten:

1 Äußere Wunden

Elben können sich sehr leicht Wunden wie zum Beispiel Platzwunden oder Fleischwunden zufügen, wenn sie zu wild spielen. Eine Solche Wunde erkennen sie, wenn Ihr Elb eine rote. Metallisch riechende Flüssigkeit verliert. (Vorsicht bei weiblichen Exemplaren! Diese verlieren regelmäßig diese Flüssigkeit! Hier bitte nichts der empfohlenen Maßnahmen unternehmen!) Bei dieser Flüssigkeit handelt es sich nicht etwa um Schweiß, denn Elben schwitzen nicht. Es ist Blut.

Behandlung: Sollte eine äußere Wunde unversorgt bleiben, so kann Ihr Elb anfangen „zu schwinden"(später noch erläutert), was zu seinem Tod führen kann. Sorgen Sie also immer dafür, dass die Blutung bei solchen Wunden gestoppt wird, denn elbisches Blut ist sehr viel dünner als unser orkisches und es besteht ansonsten die Gefahr, dass Ihr Elb verblutet. Wenn sie die Wunde versorgt haben, gönnen Sie ihrem Elben sehr viel Ruhe und erschrecken Sie nicht, wenn er mit geschlossenen Augen schläft; in diesem Fall ist dies völlig normal. Wechseln sie nur täglich seine Verbände und geben Sie ihm viel Zuneigung!

TIPP: Benutzen Sie keine Ihrer eigenen Desinfektionsmittel oder dergleichen; es ist nicht vorauszusehen, wie Ihr Elb darauf reagiert!

2 Parasiten

Elben haben keine Parasiten! Merken sie sich das! Alle Tiere, die Ihr Elb mitschleppt, wollen das eigentlich gar nicht!

3 Gebrochenes Herz

Die Gefährtin/Der Gefährte Ihres Elben ist verstorben? Nun sitzt Ihr Elb nur noch unbeteiligt in der Ecke? Er isst nicht mehr? Er kümmert sich nicht mehr um seine Haare? Sie sind ihm egal? Dann leidet Ihr Elb mit 99% Sicherheit ab gebrochenem Herzen und befindet sich auf dem Weg, zu schwinden. In diesem Fall müssen sie sofort Handeln und Folgende Maßnahmen ergreifen:

Zwangsernährung: Ihr Elb muss essen. Notfalls mit Gewalt.

Kümmern Sie sich um ihn: Er braucht sehr viel Liebe und Zuwendung!

Sorgen Sie dafür, dass er sauber bleibt: Waschen und kämmen Sie ihn regelmäßig!

Bringen Sie ihn mit anderen Elben in Kontakt.

Sollte sich der Zustand Ihres Elben trotzdem nicht ändern, konsultieren Sie unbedingt einen Arzt!!!

4 das sogenannte „Schwinden"

Sie haben eine Erkrankung Ihres Elben nicht ernst genommen? Sein Zustand hat sich verschlechtert? Dann ist Ihr Elb bereits am schwinden. Mit schwinden bezeichnet man die Vorstufe zum Tod eines Elben. Sollte es mit Ihrem Exemplar bereits so sein, dann zögern sie auf gar keinen Fall, einen Arzt aufzusuchen, eine andere Abhilfe gibt es in diesem Fall nicht.

So, ich bin nicht für das hier verantwortlich. Es ist 2 Uhr Nachts, ich kann nicht schlafen und hab ebereits mit milch und schnaps versucht, mich ruhig zu stellen. Daher: Beachtet keine Rechtschreib-oder garammatikfehler, sondern freut euch, dass ich überhaupt was gecshrieben habe! Leider bin ich jetzt immer noch nicht müde... und dabei schreibe ich seit einer stunde!!

**Heul**

Wollt ihr nicht versuchen, mit einem Review dafür zu sorgen, dass ich so was nicht noch mal durchmachen muss???


	8. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11

Wie zähme ich widerspenstige Exemplare?

Kennen Sie dieses Problem? Sie tun alles, damit es Ihrem Elben gut geht, aber er verhält sich einfach nicht, wie er sollte oder greift Sie sogar an?

Wenn Sie solche Probleme mit ihrem Elben haben, dann ist es von unwiderlegbarer Wichtigkeit, die in diesem Kapitel erläuterten Maßnahmen zu ergreifen.

1. Ihr Elb will sich einfach nicht einleben? Sie haben wirklich keine Ahnung, was sie falsch machen? Sie sind kurz davor, Ihren Elben wieder abzuschaffen?

Sollte dies Ihr Problem sein, so müssen sie sich einige Fragen bezüglich der Vergangenheit Ihres Elben stellen.

Woher haben Sie den Elben? Dieses Problem tritt sehr häufig bei aus der freien Wildbahn eingefangenen Elben auf. Sollten Sie Ihren Elben selbst eingefangen haben, dann wäre es von Vorteil, ihn auf eine „Elbenschule"zu bringen. Dort wir Ihrem Elben beigebracht werden, wie er sich zu verhalten hat.

Wie alt ist Ihr Elb? Elben im mittleren Alter neigen manchmal zur Aufsässigkeit. Bestrafen Sie Ihren Elben für sein Fehlverhalten, dann wird er merken, wer das Sagen hat. Lassen Sie nur nie zu, dass Ihr Elb sich selbst für den Chef hält, denn diese Einstellung lässt sich nur sehr, sehr schwer verändern.

Haben Sie mehrere Elben? Ist dem so, kann es sein, dass sich Ihr Elb nur unbeachtet fühlt. Trennen Sie den betroffenen Elben von den anderen und kümmern Sie sich so liebevoll wie nur möglich um ihn. Achten Sie aber auch darauf, dass die anderen Elben nichts davon mitbekommen.

2. Ihr Elb ist aggressiv? Er verbeißt sich mit seinen Artgenossen und greift sogar Sie an?

Auch hier kann dieses Verhalten verschiedene Ursachen haben:

Ihr Elb ist ein Weibchen und ist trächtig. In diesem Fall wird sich das Problem in spätestens einem Jahr legen. Tun sie nichts, was Ihre Kleine aufregen könnte und akzeptieren Sie ihren Willen.

Sie haben zwei oder mehr Elben. Es kann sein, dass sich Ihre Elben einfach nicht verstehen. Sollte einer dem anderen etwas tun, bestrafen Sie beide gleichermaßen. Es ist erwiesen, dass Elben sich verbünden, wenn Sie einen gemeinsamen Feind haben.

Sie haben kleine Kinder im Haus. Kann es sein, dass diese sich nicht richtig gegenüber dem Elben verhalten haben? Reden Sie ihnen ins Gewissen und machen Sie ihnen gegebenenfalls klar, dass auch Elben Lebewesen sind!

3.Sie haben einfach ein aggressives Exemplar erwischt.

In diesem Fall helfen auch keine Maßnahmen, egal welcher Art. Entweder Sie finden sich damit ab oder Sie geben ihn an einen der öffentlichen Kerker ab...


	9. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12

Schlusswort

Gliederung des Schlusswortes:

Anmerkungen für Züchter

Anmerkungen für Elbenhalter

Danksagung

1. Anmerkung für Züchter

Sie haben einen Elben? Oder sogar Zwei? Und jetzt wollen Sie ihre eigene Elbenzucht aufmachen? Dann sollten Sie sich unbedingt diese Einführung in die Elbenzucht durchlesen!

Sollten Sie mit dem Gedanken spielen, Ihre Elben zur Zucht zu verwenden, sollten Sie sich zuerst davon überzeugen, dass beide gesund sind und keine Erbkrankheiten haben. Hierbei ist Ihnen Ihr Tierarzt sicherlich sehr gerne behilflich.

Dann sollten Sie sich darüber im Klaren sein, dass Sie den Nachwuchs auf jeden Fall zuerst soweit erziehen müssen, dass er stubenrein ist, da Sie ihn sonst sicher nur schlecht verkaufen können. Trauen Sie sich das zu?

Wenn Sie bei dieser Frage inbrünstig mit ja antworten können und auch Ihr Tierarzt seine Zustimmung gegeben hat, können mit der Zucht beginnen.

Doch Achtung! Einige Elben haben einen doch recht starken Willen, es ist also nicht möglich, sie zur Paarung zu zwingen. Auch haben sie keine „Brunftzeit", was es erschwert, den richtigen Moment zur Paarung zu erkennen.

Doch seien Sie beruhigt, es gibt ein paar ganz einfache Methoden, mit all diesen Problemen zurecht zu kommen!

Sie lautet: Zwerge!

Ja, Sie haben richtig gelesen, ich meine tatsächlich Zwerge. Es gibt verschiedene Agenturen, die sogenannte „Deckzwerge" verleihen. Dies sind nicht, wie zum Beispiel bei Wargen, Zwerge, die zur Fortpflanzung bestimmt sind, sondern lediglich ein Hilfsmittel, Ihre Elben zur freiwilligen Paarung zu überreden.

Dies geht so: Zuerst sollten Sie versuchen, Ihre Elben dazu zu überreden, sich zu paaren. Manchmal reicht dafür schon ein gemütlicher Raum mit etwas Wein und sonstigen Utensilien, doch häufig kommt es zu Komplikationen. Dies ist der Moment, an dem es Zeit wird, sich einen Zwerg zu mieten. Je nachdem, welcher Ihrer Elben Ihnen Problehme bereitet (also Männchen oder Weibchen) bestellen sie einen männlichen oder weiblichen Zwerg. (Sollte gerade kein weiblicher Zwerg zu haben sein, können Sie auch einen Männlichen nehmen, es hat in etwa die gleiche Wirkung.)

Jetzt stellen Sie Ihrem Elbenweibchen den männlichen, Ihrem Elben den weiblichen (oder den männlichen Ersatz-) Zwerg vor. Erklären Sie den Elben einfach, dass dies Ihre neuen Partner sind. Schon werden sich alle Probleme von selbst lösen!

Hinweis: Sollte sich einer Ihrer Elben tatsächlich zu dem entsprechenden Zwerg hingezogen fühlen, so ist der Elb nicht zur Züchtung geeignet, oder aber der Partner ist so unpassabel, dass der Elb aus Verzweiflung agiert. Tauschen Sie in diesem Fall einfach den anderen Partner aus. (Dies funktioniert nicht, wenn sich Ihr Männchen zu dem männlichen Zwerg hingezogen fühlt, in diesem Fall können Sie die Zucht mit diesem Männchen vergessen.)

2. Anmerkungen für Elbenhalter

Nachdem Sie nun dieses Buch gelesen haben, möchte ich Sie noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass auch Elben Gefühle haben. Bitte quälen Sie sie nicht zu sehr, auch wenn es Ihnen noch so in den Fingern juckt, denn denken Sie daran: Es könnte auch anders herum sein!

Behandeln Sie Ihren Elben also so, wie Sie selbst von ihm behandelt werden wollten, wenn die Rollen vertauscht wären.

Und denken Sie bitte stets daran, dass Ihr Elb nichts dafür kann, dass er bei Ihnen gelandet ist. Bitte beachten Sie auch, dass er etwas Privatsphäre braucht und nicht nur dazu da ist, zu Ihrer Belustigung vorhanden zu sein.

Achten Sie darauf, dass sich Ihr Elb wirklich wohl fühlt, denn die Gefahr, dass er es sonst nicht überlebt, ist nicht gering und es ist meiner Meinung nach nicht in Ordnung, mit Wesen, die von einem abhängig sind, wie mit Gegenständen in Ihrem Besitz umzugehen.

Vergessen Sie nicht: Bei Problemen können Sie sich immer an die Elben in Not Hotline wenden, hier werden Sie geholfen!

3. Danksagung

Ich danke hiermit all meinen Lesern, die mich mit ihren Reviews so tatkräftig unterstützt haben. Ihr seid klasse!

Auch toll waren die ganzen Anfragen von „Elbenhaltern", ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass so viele auf diese Idee kommen würden, auch, wenn ich nicht jeden Brief beantwortet habe, doch ich hoffe, dass ihr mir das verzeiht. Ich bin eben auch nur ein Ork. ;-)

Aber auf jeden Fall muss ich sagen, dass es mir unheimlich leid tut, dass diese Fanfiction nun zu Ende ist, denn mir hat das Schreiben sehr viel Spaß gemacht und noch schöner war es, die ganzen kreativen Reviews zu lesen!

Daher noch mal ein ganz großes Lob an alle meine Leser und danke!

Eure Grishhâk


End file.
